


Three Little Words

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to heal the rift, and all it will take are three little words.  Does Clark have the courage to say them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

## Three Little Words

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : There's only one way to heal the rift, and all it will take are three little words. Does Clark have the courage to say them? 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to the wonderful Sev1970 for betaing for me yet again. 

* * *

All it would take to fix everything were three little words. So why were they so hard to say? 

All the years of mistrust and discord would fade into nothingness with the utterance of those three words. 

The chasm had just become deeper and deeper until finally Clark knew that this was his last chance. 

Taking a deep breath to bolster his almost nonexistent courage, Clark squared his shoulders and pushed open the doors of Lex's office. 

"So what did I do this time, Clark?" Lex asked, not even bothering to look up from his computer. 

Clark crossed the remaining distance between them, dragged Lex up by the lapels of his suit, and crushed his lips against Lex's. He felt Lex stiffen for only a moment before parting his lips for Clark's questing tongue. Minutes later the two broke apart, panting. 

Regaining his composure somewhat, Lex glared up at Clark, the look softened by the fact that his pupils were dilated with lust. "What the fuck was that about, Clark? Are you high on that red...?" 

Clark's fingertips to Lex's lips silenced his companion's protest as Clark spoke the three words he'd denied himself for so long. 

"I'm an alien." 

* * *

They were, after all, only three little words, but they spoke volumes. Implied was... 

' _I_ _trust_ _you_ _with_ _my_ _secrets_.' 

' _You_ _are_ _my_ _best_ _friend_.' 

' _I_ _know_ _you'll_ _protect_ _me_.' 

' _I_ _know_ _you_ _would_ _never_ _hurt_ _me_.' 

' _I_ _want_ _you_ _so_ _badly_ _it_ _hurts_.' 

' _My_ _destiny_ _is_ _to_ _share_ _my_ _life_ _with_ _you_.' 

' _I_ _love_ _you_.' 

And Lex must have been able to read each of those things in Clark's eyes because when he answered Clark, his own voice husky and his eyes suspiciously moist, his three word reply said the same things. 

"I've always known." 

' _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _finally_ _trusting_ _me_.' 

' _You_ _will_ _always_ _be_ _my_ _best_ _friend_.' 

' _I_ _will_ _always_ _protect_ _you_.' 

' _You_ _have_ _nothing_ _to_ _fear_ _from_ _me_.' 

' _I_ _need_ _you_ _in_ _my_ _life_. _Without_ _you_ , _I'm_ _lost_.' 

' _The_ _only_ _future_ _I_ _have_ _is_ _with_ _you_.' 

' _I_ _love_ _you_ , _too_.' 

This time when their lips met, it was in a tender exploration that would be the first in a lifetime of kisses. They would create a world together based on honesty and unconditional love, instead of lies and hate, hiding nothing, sharing everything, until the end of their days and beyond. 

Those three little words rewrote destiny. 


End file.
